


Vampire Training: Jasper vs Humans

by Beyl



Series: Vampire vs Magic [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Lap Dancing Bears, M/M, Traumatized Emmett, Yeah you read that right, shock collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyl/pseuds/Beyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper is having a hard time controlling his blood lust and asks Harry for help...Harry does his best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Training: Jasper vs Humans

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: This is a story based off of Loopy Looney Charny's Vampire Proofing
> 
> (Story URL: 5434279) I saw it and couldn't help but build off of it. You should definitely go and read!...Though this can be read alone. It is also the sequel to 'Vampire Proofing: Emmett vs. Teddy Bear'
> 
> This is a crossover between Harry Potter and Twilight. There is a pre-established relationship in between Harry and Edward.  
> This is a continuation of my Emmett vs Teddy story, there is a scene at the end that directly references that particular fic. Enjoy!

Vampire Training: Jasper vs. Humans

"Harry?" a familiar voice asked. Said wizard looked up in question.

"Oh! Hey Jasper. What's up?" He asked, setting down the book on animation magic. He was trying to figure out the best way to animate the stuffed bear that he made for Emmett, he wanted to see what Emmett would do if it attacked him.

So far all he could do was get it to do was a rather provocative and disturbing form of belly dancing.

Wait...that was good.

"Harry?"

Oh yeah.

"Something you need Jasp?"

"Yes actually. I was wondering if you knew a spell that could help me control my bloodlust?"

Harry thought about it for a moment. "Well...no. But give me a day or two and I'll see what I can come up with.

XxX

Two days later...

"Harry?"

"Yes Edward?"

"Why is Jasper in a dog collar?"

"It's not a dog collar!" Harry protested.

"..."

"Well, at least not anymore." He admitted, looking back to the blond. Jasper looked distinctly uncomfortable in the bulky contraption around his neck. "It's all I could come up with on such short notice! Besides, Alice is designing a more stylish one for him to where but that one will have to do for now. Last I heard she was going with leather but she's changed her mind a few times."

"But why is he wearing it in the first place?"

"It's too help with the blood lust."

"Harry. It's a collar. That isn't going to do much to stop him."

"Correction. It's a shock collar." Harry said proudly. "Every time he tries to go after a human it will give him a dose of electricity that will hopefully be strong enough to get him out of the habit."

"..."

"..."

"...Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I love you dearly, but you scare me."

XxX

That afternoon Edward took one look into the living room to see the Teddy Bear apparently trying to give Emmett what looked like a lap dance and decided that he would be better off just staying in his room.

He really didn't care what his lover did as long as it didn't involve him.

XxX

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a product of 'BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath's (on FF.net) imagination! She gave me the idea and I gave you the story! Be sure to go and thank her if you liked it!


End file.
